Adventures in world saving
by Thinker27
Summary: yay another fic to write. Summer is here so I'll get more out quicker this time. Gary and Ash will save the world how with love and some help thats right love as in yaoi. Yes there is gonna be smut. Enjoy, yaoi haters please don't click you won't like it
1. of dreams and gifts

**Yay I finally am writing my pokemon fanfic this will be better than y last story (I hope) but I still don't know how to get a beta reader so please some help. Now enjoy my story. ALso if you were looking for a quick story with a quick smut scene look else where because the smut migh take some time. BUt here is my story**

Chapter 1: of dreams and gifts

It was the same dream in the same place with the same discussion. But tonight it seemed different. Each dream had led further and further into the discussion the arguments never the same, but tonight a sense of finality was apon the group of legendary Pokémon discussing someone's fate.

"Are we all agreed," Ho-Oh asked the Pokémon.

"Yes," Said several Pokémon but a few were still unsure.

"How do you truly know we can trust him," Raikou said.

"Be silent my brother," Suicune said.

"Yes," Entei said "Many of us here not only owe our lives to this child but also the lives of those that we have endangered."

"Yes yes, he is a very good boy," Jirachi said.

"I agree. M clone would have destroyed the world were it not for him," Mew said.

"Yes for not even mew could stop me," Mewtwo confirmed.

"Yes he will use the power with a pure heart," Manaphy said.

"But are you sure," Cresselia asked "I am sure any child let alone a _boy _could handle this great power." She talked with pure hatred as she said boy, as if the mere thought of them sickened her.

"Yes for he is a child of prophecy," Lugia said.

"Yes we also may have destroyed the world," Articuno said.

"Along with each other," Zapdos added.

"If it weren't for him," Moltres finished.

"I have observed this boy and he seemed only interested in capturing Pokémon," Azelf said.

"Yes," Latias said.

"But only for their friendship," Latios finished.

"I have watched this boy from the sky for many a year," Ho-Oh said "and when it came to letting his Pokémon free to be wild he never hesitated to make them happy, even at the cost of his own happiness."

"He always saves and never destroys," Rayquaza said.

"He has the passion of the flames," Groudon.

"But he can be very cool and calm like the sea," Kyogre finished.

"He seems good enough," Regirock said.

"Very noble," Registeel said.

"Worthy of the title Pokémon master," Regice said.

"They are correct he will be a fine chosen one," Regigigas said.

"He has halted our fighting," Palkia said.

"A feat not even anyone present could have done," Dialga said.

"But will the child even accept the gift?" Heatran asked.

"I agree," Ho-Oh said "what if he doesn't want the responsibility?"

"We shall ask," Darkrai said. He was met with confused looks from the other Pokémon. "I have been showing him the discussion in his dreams so he may know our stance all we need to do is ask him if this is his wish." Darkrai turned to ash and ash heard him say "Do you want this power, if you do accept this you must prepare for the battle that will come after."

"I accept," Ash said thinking I was only a dream, but still wishing it could be real.

"Then you have chosen your fait use the power wisely," Giratina said. Suddenly the whole meeting place began to glow and ash woke up. He sat straight up surprised at the intensity of the dream.

"Wow," He said to himself. Then noticing Pikachu was awake he grabbed him and held him close. "You having weird dreams too buddy.

"You're telling me, weirdest dream I've ever had," Pikachu said. Ash was very surprised by Pikachu being able to talk so he couldn't move for a second. "Ash, hey Ash are you okay it looks like you've seen a Haunter or something?" Pikachu asked.

"Pi..Pikachu you… you c…can talk?" Ash stuttered out.

"Wait you can understand me," Pikachu asked.

""uh…uh-huh," Ash said.

"Wow this is amazing, but completely weird," Pikachu said "how did this happen?"

"I… I don't know," Ash said.

"Wait you said something about a weird dream," Pikachu said "What exactly happened?"

"Well it was kinda like a meeting between the legendary Pokémon," Ash said.

"Anything else?"

"Well at the end they were talking to me about accepting a gif or something," Ash said.

"Did you agree?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah," Ash said confused "But what does that matter?"

"Well I think the ability to talk to Pokémon is a pretty good gift don't you?" Pikachu responded.

"Wait you mean you think I can talk to all my Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Well I'd say try it out," Pikachu said exited.

"Ok. Um but I don't have any other Pokémon with me, they're all at professor Oaks," Ash said. That was when Ash remembered why he was back home in Pallet town with all his friends. The ultimate battle league was tomorrow and he needed to rest up. "Hey Pikachu this is so awesome but I just remembered we have the tournament tomorrow."

"Ok your right," Pikachu said "Good night ash."

"Yeah good night Pikachu," Ash said.

The next day was a bit of a blur for ash, but after an entire day of battling he was in the final match against Gary. But their old rivalry was over. After they both came back home to train professor Oak put them to work and eventually they had worked out their differences. May, misty, Dawn, Max, Brock, Tracy, and all of their non-trainer friends were cheering for a great battle. The rest of their friends that were in the tournament were cheering for them but they were taking care of their weak Pokémon first.

Ash and Gary were both to their last Pokémon, Ash with his Pikachu and Gary with his Umbreon. They were on a rock covered field

"Pikachu thunder shock," Ash shouted.

"Umbreon dodge it and use tackle."

"Pikachu stop it with thunder."

"Umbreon!" Gary shouted when Umbreon got hit.

"Umbreon," Umbreon said in defiance getting up. Both Pokémon ere completely tired and dead on their feet and both trainers knew this. The battle had to end soon or both Pokémon would faint.

"Pikachu use bolt tackle." Ash yelled

"Umbreon use shadow rush." Gary shouted

Both Pokémon collided with a large explosion covering them with a cloud of dust. When the cloud cleared both Pokémon were still standing but both were panting hard and it looked like they would pass out at any moment. Then Pikachu fell to his knees. After that Umbreon fainted.

"The winner of the battle and of the Pokémon master tournament is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town," The announcer said. The crowd cheered like crazy. Ash went over to scoop up Pikachu because he had fainted about a second after Umbreon.

"You did good buddy," Ash said softly.

"Good work Umbreon you put up a great fight," Ash heard Gary say while returning his pokemon. "Hey ash congrats," Gary said walking over and giving ash a hug. After a few seconds they looked into each other's eyes and looked away embarrassed. "Good job out there," Garry said shaking Ashes hand. Ash felt Gary slip something into his sleeve so when no one was looking he pulled out a small folded piece of paper. It said _Meet me at the usual place at 11 o'clock_.

**Yayz my first chapter is done and by the way just a side note I'm really not gay even though I'm a guy writing yaoi dosen't meen I'm gay it just means that if the girl I eventually go out with likes yaoi they will like me even more. So mflames will be put out with very sexy bodily fluids and please R & R bye I'll try to update as soon as chapter two is done.**


	2. A night to Remember

**Yayz chapter two I hope your all ready for this cause this chapter gets a little graphic still looking for a beta reader so any help there would be great so enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

The rest of the day went by in a blur of congratulations and cheers of joy. All ash was thinking about was Gary. He had known that he never really hated Gary it was just really fun being rivals, but he had never thought that he felt anything more than friendship towards him. Now though he was questioning everything, he had always assumed the sense of glee he got when Gary entered a room was normal, but when bock misty dawn or any of his other friends entered a room he never felt as happy as when Gary did. Was he really in love with Gary? Yes, yes he was, there was no dought in his mind that he did indeed love Gary Oak.

But did Gary feel the same? No of course he didn't he was always surrounded by girls and he never once looked at Ash with any interest except when they battled. Besides Gary never said anything about liking guys ever, and he never seemed interested in them either. He probably just wanted to meet with him to congratulate him without all the screaming fans and other people crowding for his attention. So Ash decided to go meet Gary. Before Ash knew it, it was already a quarter before eleven and so he left through his window and brought Pikachu with him to meet Gary at their favorite pond/lake they could never decide which it was.

When Ash got there Gary was already there sitting by the water. "Hey Gary," Ash yelled o him. Ash saw Gary turn and wave for him to come over. Ash walked over and sat next to Gary and waited for him to say something.

"So wow I can't believe I'm friends with the newest Pokémon master." Gary said.

"Oh come on you probably just threw that mach for me just to make me happy," Ash said.

"Of course I wouldn't because I really do care about you and that would just upset you," Gary explained, and it was hard to tell in the little light they had but it looked like Gary was blushing "So all you got out there was my one hundred percent, that's all I've ever given you."

"Aww thanks Gary you know me so well," Ash said giving Gary a hug. Gary hugged Ash back and they were like that for a few minutes, again they looked into each other's eyes except when Ash tried to pull away embarrassed Gary just held on tight to him.

"Ash please let me just hold you a second before I tell you what I asked you here for," Gary asked.

"O…Ok," Ash said. _What's going on! _Ash thought _Is it that he likes me? No that can't be it were just good friends maybe he wants to say he wants to be with misty or someone and wants my consent? No, no, no I love him, but how will that make him feel. Ok no matter what don't let him know your upset just act cool and be happy for him and stuff then when you get home you can bawl your eye's out. _Just then Gary took a breath waking Ash from his internal monologue.

"Ash," Gary sighed "I asked you here because I really need to tell you something."

"What is it Gar? "Ash asked mentally readying himself for the imminent heartbreak.

"It's just that over the years I've come to realize my feelings and I now know who I truly like, maybe even love in this world," Gary explained.

_Here it comes, _Ash thought bracing himself some more.

"Ash," Gary said "I… I love you." Ash was thrown into a world of bliss and confusion battling it out for dominance.

"I understand that you probably hate me, so I'll just leave," Gary said misinterpreting Ash's silence as revulsion. He got up and started walking away. Ash woke up from his mental battle to see gar leaving him.

"No wait Gary," Ash chasing after him "sto..." Before ash could even finish he had run into Gary who had turned around to look at him. When they collided ash knocked gar over landing on top of him.

"Ash please get up before I do something I'll regret," Gary said strain prominent in his voice.

"No Gary listen," Ash said taking a deep breath "I love you too," and if just to prove it ash leaned his head down and gave Gary a kiss. It started simple and full of longing but soon it became deeper and full of lust as Both Gary and Ash lost themselves to the simple contact of their lips. Ash felt Gary's tongue slide over his bottom lip asking for entrance, he eagerly opened up and the kiss deepened even more. Soon they were groping each other and without a care in the world. When they broke apart it was with great reluctance and only because they would suffocate soon if they didn't.

"Wow," Gary exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ash sighed

"So you really love me," Gary asked.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied too lost for words.

"Hey do you want o go swimming," Gary asked smirking to himself.

"But I don't have a swim suit," Ash told him not realizing where gary was going.

"I don't either, but that's OK, Gary said still smirking we don't need them we don't need to wear anything at all."

"Gary," Ash gasped giving him a small barley noticeable slap "Don't be like that."

"Oh but come on I know you feel the same way, I can feel it down here," Gary said reaching down and rubbing the intense Hard on ash was sporting under all his clothes.

"It doesn't matter I really don't think I'm ready to go that far now," Ash said in a huff.

"Ok, Ok hun don't worry take all the time you need," Gary said "But can I at least give you a B J, as a sort of apology."

"Oh… Oh Kay," Ash said slightly nervous. He was afraid that Gary would laugh at how small he was or maybe that all he wanted was sex. No Gary wasn't like that if that's all he wanted he could have had a girl he wanted, but he still was trying to be with ash. Just then Ash felt a puff of cold air hit his groin ash Gary vigorously pulled down his pants and boxers. Without a word Gary started licking the sides of Ash's dick and massaging his balls. When Ash thought it couldn't get any better Gary put his mouth over his dick and started to suck. Ash could only moan incoherently as Gary sucked.

"H…Harder," Ash finally got out after a minuet of slow soft sucking.

"My, my, someone sure looks very naughty," Gary said temporarily taking Ash out of his mouth. From then on Gary just sucked away. Occasionally he would run his tongue on Ash's slit or up the vein. H/e was also fondling ash's balls so well Ash tried to remember to ask Gary where he learned all of it.

"G…Gary," Ash moaned "I'm g…g…onna cu…uuhhhh." Before he could even finish his statement he was having the best orgasm of his life, the cum just shot down Gary's throat and Gary was eating it up like the world's best candy.

"Mmm," Gary said when Ash was sucked dry "You taste so good."

"Hmm maybe I should get a taste of you," Ash said smirking. Before Gary could even comprehend the smexiness of the look on Ash's face he found himself on his back and his pants slowly being pulled down. "Wow," Ash gasped seeing the giant cock before him, fully erect and glistening with precum at the tip "Looks real good." Ash couldn't hold his desire in any more he just dove down and swallowed the entire cock, his face rubbing into the course brown pubic hair.

"Wow Ash," Gar said "I guess we found a good use for that big mouth of yours." Ash was a little peeved at this, but instead of taking Gary out as punishment he stared to bite all parts of his dick his teeth could reach.

"Ohhh," Gary moaned completely unable to make a coherent word. Ash just sucked and sucked and bit until he felt Gary grab his head and cum right down his throat. Ash tried to eat all the cum but some of it oozed out of his mouth.

"Mmm Gary you taste so good," ash said seductively licking up the cum that had gotten out of his mouth.

"Ash," Gary moaned getting turned on already "I love you."

"I love you too Gary," Ash said giving Gary a very simple but very loving kiss.

"Ash Ketchum," A mysteries voice from the woods said, it was very deep and strangely familiar.

"Wh…who's there," Ash asked hiding behind Gary.

"You have been chosen," A much softer and friendlier voice said from the same direction as the other voice.

**Haha clifthanger I'm so evil, don't worry the third chapter is being writen as I type so it should be out soon, depending on writer's block and stuff so R & R and please give any concerns about plot and stuff**


	3. A Quest Begins

**Hey guys so sorry that this is taking so long I'm just kinda busy, yeah I know 'busy in the summer yeah right' well I am busy so just be glad I'm writing as much as I am So enjoy the third chapter of my lovely pokemon fic.**

Chapter 3: A Quest Begins

Suddenly Mew and Mewtwo floated out of the woods. "Ash, you must save the world," Mewtwo said his voice had been the deeper one

"Wh…what, why?" Ash asked confused.

"You have been chosen by the legends, due to your love and compassion, to rescue the world from a great evil," Mew said his voice have being the softer one.

"Is that what that dream was about," Ash asked starting to get it "and why I can now talk to Pokémon."

"Yes now hurry we must go before the vile ones come to take you away," Mewtwo said urgently.

"A…Ash what's going on and why are those two Pokémon talking," Gary asked fear flowing off him in waves.

"Wait you can understand them?" Ash asked confused.

"Ash," Mew said looking confused "explain how it is that you have passed on your powers."

"Say what now," ash said confused.

"It seems," Mewtwo said "That you two share a very powerful and pure love for one another, thus the ability to talk with Pokémon was shared between both, which also means you may bring him on the journey or else you may fall into depression and the vile ones will corrupt your soul."

"Ok cool but am I allowed to bring any of my Pokémon?" Ash asked

"Only one Pokémon which you can believe will do everything to help you," Mew explained.

"Then I want to bring Pikachu," Ash said.

"We had assumed as much and had brought him with you," Mewtwo said. Out of the bushes ran Pikachu who jumped into ashes arms.

"What the heck is going on here Ash, and is that what I think I smell," Pikachu asked covering its nose "You really didn't waste any time did you."

"Pikachu shut up and it seems that I have to save the world," Ash explained to Pikachu.

"What again," Pikachu exclaimed "what is this the seventh time?"

"By my count it's the tenth but whatever this seems like the most important," Ash told Pikachu "So Mew, Mewtwo what am I supposed to do?"

"You must awaken all of the Pokémon of legend from their slumbers and tell them that they must prepare for the battle," Mewtwo exclaimed.

"Ok great so how do I get to them?" Ash asked.

"Listen to your heart and soul they will tell you the way," Mew said.

"Wait what," Ash asked.

"Listen to them," Mew said he and Mewtwo fading into the trees.

"well, that was helpful," Ash said kicking a stone into the pond.

"  
Well what do myou expect," Gary said "They're giving you a save the world quest, they probably can't say anything unless it's in a riddle."

"True," Ash said facing Gary "So what do you think we should do?"

"Well we should probably try to 'awaken all of the Pokémon of legend from their slumbers'," Gary said.

"I guess they mean legendary Pokémon," Ash said.

"No duh Sherlock that's so obvious a two year old could figure it out," Gary said taunting ash.

"What do you mean by that," Ash said accusingly "Are you trying to say I'm dum."

"Well if the shoe fits."

"Really well you pompous jerk why don't you.."

"Shut up now I have a few questions for you both," Pikachu shouted doing his best to push Ssh and Gary apart.

"Ok."

"Fine."

"Now exactly how far did you go before mew and Mewtwo got here, and don't give me npo crap about 'nothing happened' It may not seem like it but Pokémon know their masters than anyone and me and Umbreon have talked when you didn't realize we were. We both knew you two were crazy for each other we were just waiting for one of you to actually get the nerve to ask the other out."

"WE…We didn't go far at all," Ash said surprised by Pikachu.

"Yeah all we did was give each other blowjobs, Ashy-boy is too afraid to o any farther." Gary said jeering Ash on.

"Oh why don't you just shut up," Ash said pointedly looking away "and to think I had thought you had changed."

"But I have Ashy," Gary said.

"Then why do you still use that name just to irk me," Ash said still refusing to look at gary.

"Well I always thought 1. You were cute when you were angry and 2. It was a cute pet name," Gary said love filling his eyes.

"Really," Ash said turning slightly towards Gary "You aren't just saying it to get in my pants."

"Ash look at me and you would know, besides I could have easily forced you when we were all alone," Gary said. Ash looked at Gary and saw the love and devotion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gary it's just a little hard to believe that you like me after all the times that we have fought," Ash said tearing up.

"Shh, shh I will always be here for you no matter what," Gary said pulling Ash into a hug.

"Oh, Gary," Ash cooed.

"Ash," Gary cooed back. They leaned in for a kiss but were once again pushed back by Pikachu.

"You two make goo-goo eyes at each other on your own time," He shouted "right now we have to wake up some Pokémon. Now who are the closest legends?"

"Oh that would be Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres," Ash said.

"Hey what about Lugia he was there too," Pikachu said.

"Well the thing about Lugia is," Gar started to explain going into his Pokémon researcher mode "Is that he is a wandering legend like Mew, Manaphy, and Rayquaza."

"Ok then let's go to the Islands of fire, ice, and thunder and wake up some big birds," ash shouted.

"One problem Ashy, how do we get there," Gary said being the voice of reason.

"Oh, well um…" Ash started and looked around for an answer. When he was about to give up he saw two Pidgeots and a Pidgeotto in a tree near the pond "Let's see if we can ask for a ride to the shore."

"What," Gary and Pikachu said in unison as Ash walked over to the wild Pokémon.

"Hey um guys could you help me and my friends," Ash asked the Pokémon.

"Why is he talking to us," The female Pidgeot asked her mate.

"I don't know," The male Pidgeot replied.

"I'm asking because we need your help with an important quest," Ash told them.

"Mommy daddy did the funny human just answer your question?" The little pideotto asked.

"No sweetie, humans can't understand Pokémon," The female Pidgeot replied.

"Actually," Ash said "I can and I would really appreciate your help."

"Oh dear lord he dose understand us," The male Pidgeot cried out.

"Yes, yes I can talk to Pokémon and now I have to save the Pokémon world, so will you please help me out," Ash explained exasperated.

"Well ok, where do you need to go?" The male asked.

"Well if it's possible we need to get a ride o the shore," Ash told them "But if that's too much trouble could you at least try to get us as close to there as possible."

"Sure that's easy but which shore?" The female asked.

"Well do you know where the islands of fire, ice, and thunder are?" Ash asked.

"Well of course all bird Pokémon know the islands where the three great birds of Kanto live," The female replied.

"We can get you there before tomorrow night including a few breaks," The male said.

"Great," Ash exclaimed "Gary Pikachu we have a ride."

"Really, thanks so much Mr. and Mrs. Pidgeot," Gary said.

"Yeah thanks a bundle," Pikachu chimed in. It took about a half an hour for Ash and Gary to get to their homes pack up some minor supplies and leaves notes for their guardians, Ash's mom and Gary's grandpa.

"Well we might not see these places for a long time Ashy," Gary said looking at Pallet town from the woods.

"Yep but as long as your with me I'll be fine," Ash told him. They subconsciously took each other's hands and turned their backs on their home town and walked into a new adventure, one that would determine the fate of the entire Pokémon world.

**Yay I finally continued the story, now sorry to say but the next chapter might not come out for some time, yes I klnow _awwww_ but it can't be helped I'm going camping next week and after like a week of that I'm going to otakon if you don't know what that is, them my like of you just dropped a few points. Kidding but seriusly if you like anime you should know what otakon is so hey you might see me there but ou won't know who I am. but If I hear anyone mention truth or dare Adventures in world saving Thinker 27 or I will probably walk over to you and strike up a onversation, or not depends on my mood. But I digress so just don' freak out that the next chapie will take some time. Love you all my devoted readers. Oh wait almost forgot this ain't mine I'm american so none of the amazing pokemon caracters are mine or the ssetting ,but the smut the all mighty smut is 100 percent mine.**


	4. An Island Adventure

**Sorry for th wait you know busy summer. SO yes finally the fourth chapter, remember I don't own pokemon, not the caracters, setting, or anything else. THe only thing I own in this story is the plot. So go ahead and read the chapter.**

Chapter 4: An island Adventure

It had taken just as long as the bird Pokémon predicted and around six o'clock they landed on the shore closest to the islands of fire, ice, and lightning.

"Again thank you for the ride," Ash said getting off Mrs. Pidgeot.

"Yeah it's really appreciated," Gary said getting off of Mr. Pidgeot.

"Yeah and it was real fun too," Pikachu said getting off little Pidgeotto.

"Oh it was no trouble at all kids, now you go and save the world OK," Mrs. Pidgeot said.

"Yeah, but make sure to have fun along the way," Mr. Pidgeot said.

"Yeah and don't be afraid to call us for help, we would be glad to be of service," Little Pidgeotto said.

"Bye," everyone said as the bird Pokémon took off.

"Well that was nice," Ash said looking at their new Pokéfriends flying off into the distance.

"Yeah but how are we going to get o the islands?" Gary asked.

"Well I was hoping to ask some water Pokémon for help," Ash told him.

"Ash look at the sea, I don't see any…" Before Gary could even finish his sentence an entire school of Wailmer and Wailord rose from the water.

"That's convenient," Pikachu said.

"Not really," Ash explained "I read somewhere that the Wailord and Wailmer migration goes right past here and towards the Islands of fire ice and thunder."

"Wow," Gay said "And here I was thinking you were just a cute face and an amazing battler."

"Aww Gary," Ash said blushing.

"Ok Lovebirds wrap it up you can be all lovey dovey when we get a ride," Pikachu told them.

"Fine," They huffed together.

"Good now Ash could you please get us a ride," Pikachu said annoyed with his trainer's lovey dovey antics.

"Um... Hey Wailmer and Wailords could we get a ride," Ash yelled.

"Where to," One of the Wailmer shouted.

"Why are you answering them they can't understand Pokémon talk," a Wailord scolded "Just go up to them let them on your back and they'll direct us."

"Actually," Gary said.

"We can understand Pokémon it's a long story but we'll tell you on the way," Ash said.

"Well we really need to give them rides if they know Pokémon talk," a different Wailord said "Where you going anyway?"

"To the islands of fire, ice, and lightning," Ash said hopping onto the Wailmer that had pulled up to him, with Pikachu.

"What are you doing there?" The Wailmer holding Gary said.

"Well I guess the legends have taken a liking to him over there," Gary explained pointing at ash "Because they want him to awaken them all o save the world or something like that."

"You… You mean you're the chosen one," The head Wailord said as they pulled up to the school of Wailmer and Wailords.

"People we are in the presence of the bridge between Pokémon and Humans," He continued. The rest of the Pokémon gave a slight bowing motion and then they all started swimming towards the islands. The Pokémon had told them that the trip should only take a day and that they would be there by nightfall the next day. So before Ash and Gary fell asleep they got out some food they had packed and had a small dinner.

"Well ash we have a big day tomorrow of relaxing on Wailords and Wailmer. What should we do," Gary said, smirking at all the pervy thoughts going through his mind. Ash saw the smirk and slapped Gar across the face.

"No, We are Not going to do anything pervy while these kind Pokémon give us a ride."

"Aww please just a little," Gary whimpered.

"No, and keep that up you won't be allowed to do anything for more than just one day," Ash said firmly.

"Fine," Gary said mumbling to himself, Ash only caught a few words like "I dought they'll care" and "don't he love anymore".

"What am I gonna do about you Gary, "Ash said holding Gary close "AS soon as I say that I don't want to be kinky you think I've stopped loving you. It seems that all you want from me is a one night stand."

"Ash no, It's not like that at all. I guess I'm just a little sexually frustrated because I've been pinning over you for years and as soon we admit our feelings you have to save the world and that means we can't be alone for a single moment."

"Ok listen," Ash said after giving Gary a chaste kiss on the lips "We'll have plenty of fun as soon as we wake up Zapdos Moltres and Articuno."

"What kind of fun? "Gary asked getting a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No penetration," Ash whispered so as to not let the Pokémon hear, when he saw the pout on Gary's face he gave him another kiss and explained "I love you and I feel like I should be ready to go that far but I'm still just not ready."

"Its fine we can take as long as you need it is you who is ukeing me so it is your decision really," Gary said.

"Who said I was your uke?" Ash said thinking it would be fun to mess with Gary.

"Well it just seemed right; I mean you're so cute and submissive. But also very feisty in an ukeish way," Gary explained coolly.

"Wow I just thought you might say you were just not going to take it up the ass," Ash said silently laughing.

"I'd do anything for my little Ashy boy."

"Aww Gary," Ash said holding Gary closer and that's how they fell asleep.

The next day went by very quietly. Ash and Gary were mostly in a state of content silence, for most of the day they just held each other's hands and enjoyed each other's company. In the afternoon they went swimming in the ocean when the Wailmer and Wailords rested. It was a real fun day and they were slightly sad when they had to leave their new Pokéfriends. But they knew that they couldn't bring them with them so the said good-bye and got off on Ice island.

"So do you have any idea on how to get Articuno to wake up," Gary asked as they climbed the Island's mountains to the shrine to Articuno.

"Well I'm hoping that at the shrine Articuno will hear me and wake up, if not well we'll have to think of a new plan," Ash explained.

"Hey guys," Pikachu said from the top of the cliff, he had used his superior jumping skills to get there before Ash and Gary had been halfway there "you really need to see whats going on up here."

When they got to the ledge Pikachu had been on they saw he had already gone dawn and was next to a giant block of ice that covered he shrine and filled most of the crater it was in.

"Well I'm going to guess that Articuno is in there," Gary said.

"Yep, I'd better go and wake her up," Ash said walking over to the block of ice. When he got closer Ash felt a presence touch at his mind, he tried mentally talking to the tendril of thought '_Are you Articuno.'_

'_Yes and are you the one who is ment to wake me up?' Articuno responded._

'_Yes but how am I to do that?' _Ash responded.

'_Break the ice and I shall be awakened' _Articuno said _'but if you don't do it quickly you shall freeze like the other fools who have tried to break me free.' _Ash looked around and that was when he noticed the people frozen and fallen on the ground. Most were whole bodies but he noticed that some of them had pieces broken off when they had fallen to the ground.

"Ok guys here's the deal, we need to get Articuno out of the ice before we become popsicles," Ash explained pointing to the frozen people lying around them.

"Ok and how are we going to do that? "Gary asked.

"I… have no idea," Ash said getting depressed.

"Hey Ash it's Ok we'll figure it out somehow," Gary said hugging Ash and kissing him on the cheek.

"Um guys do you have any idea why all the snow around you is melting," Pikachu asked standing in a newly melted puddle.

"Well just a guess but maybe we're so hot that the ice is melting," Gary said.

"Hmm let's test it," Ash said grabbing Gary's chin and kissed him full on the mouth. Almost instantly the ice orb started to melt.

"Ok so that theory worked out, just don't stop," Pikachu said. All he got in return was a few groans of confirmation, or at least that's what he thought they were of course they might have been moans of lust it was really hard to tell. Ash and Gary just kept making out. After a few minuets Gary ran is tongue over Ash's lips. Ash eagerly opened his lips letting Gary's tongue slide between them.

Ash and Gary had been tongue wrestling for minuets, Ash being subdued by Gary's complete dominance. Spit had started to spill over their chins.

"Ok that's enough," A female voce said waking Ash and Gary up from their little make out fest. They looked up t see the great ice bird Articuno standing over them.

"Oh uh heh sorry guess we kinda caught up in the moment," Ash said embarrassed.

"It is fine just wait until we save my two brothers," Articuno said.

"Ok so how are we going to do that?" Gary asked.

"Get on my back," Articuno said "I will take you to where they sleep." So Ash and Gary got on Articuno and they flew to Fire Island. They got off of her into the crater where like ice Island there was an obstruction in the middle, but instead of an ice block it was a giant rock.

"Ok last time I checked this was _Fire_ Island not Rock island," Ash said He walked a few steps closer to the rock and felt the incredible heat coming from it.

"Ash I think that's a lava rock and it's probably so hot getting any closer will burn you to a crisp," Gary said. Ash just backed up and once again he felt a presence touch his mind.

'_is this Moltres?'_ Ash asked the presence.

'_Yes and who is this,'_ Moltres asked.

'_My name is Ash Ketchum, I am the one chosen to rescue the world,'_ Ash thought to Moltres.

'_Then before you release me rescue y sister for you cannot awaken me without her help,' _Moltres told ash.

'_Actually I've already gotten her out of her ice prison. So what should she do?' _Ash asked.

'_Get her to cool down the rock, it will crack and I shall be freed,' _Moltres thought to ash.

"OK Articuno I need you to cool down the rock somehow," Ash told Articuno.

"Ok ash," Articuno said using a blizzard attack on the rock. The rock opened with a loud crack and Moltres the legendary bird of fire stepped out.

"Thank you kind trainers," Moltres said.

"We just have one more legendary bird to get," Gary said.

"Yep, Zapdos the bird of thunder," ash said. They got another ride from Articuno to Thunder Island. When they got to the crater they saw that Zapdos was surrounded by rocks just like Moltres.

"Ok again this isn't rock island what's the deal with all rocks," Gary said. He tried to walk closer but was stopped by Pikachu.

"What's wrong Pikachu," Ash asked.

"Those rocks are filled with electricity take one step on them and you'll be fried, also the electricity seems to have magnetized them together," Pikachu explained "If I can use the opposite electrical frequency I could probably make the rocks lose the magnetism and fall apart."

"Ok Pikachu, give it a try," Ash said. Pikachu let out a large electrical shock but when it hit the rock nothing happened.

"Just keep trying it I know any Pokémon can do anything they put their minds to," Gary said. Pikachu once again tried to de-electrify the rocks and this time they did shift a little.

"Almost Pikachu keep it up," Ash yelled. Pikachu once again zapped the rocks, this time he gave his all and he finally broke the electric current. The air in the area smelled like ozone but it lost the electrical charge that had filled up the air that no one had noticed until then. Then a loud crack filled the air as the rock split into hundreds of pieces. Ash, Gary, and Pikachu walked over to the broken rock shell to see what had happened to Zapdos. When they got there they saw that Zapdos was sleeping soundly.

"Brother, wake up," Articuno commanded.

"Mmm five more minutes," Zapdos yawned.

"Well I guess not all legends are as regal as we thought," Ash said.

"Yeah he seems more like a kid or something," Gary said.

"Though he is technically the youngest of us three he is, by no means, a child," Moltres.

"Mmmph waz goin on?" Zapdos mumbled when he finally started to wake up.

"WE have been released," Articuno said.

"Oh hey trainers," Zapdos said waking up fully "You wanna battle."

"Wow someone's energetic," Ash said.

"Well it's been forever since I last had a fight," Zapdos said "I think it was when that guy tried o capture us but then some kid with a Pikachu and a red had helped us out." Zapdos looked at Ash and it was then that he noticed Ash "Oh hey you're that kid, so wow you're the one we need to save the world, wow you seem to be the savior in a lot of prophecies."

"Yeah, but I need to know a few things about this whole deal," Ash explained.

"AS we also have a few questions for you," Moltres said.

**Yep so a bit of a clifthanger but not much, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Read and review please, the more reviews I get thesooner I will get the next chapter out. ALso I would ove any ideas you send to me. Well until next time, bu-bye **


	5. Questions and Answers

**Sorry it took so long this chapter was like swiming through molasas but hey it's out and I'm glad. Also I appologize for how short it is again swinging through molasas. I don't own pokemon sorry, and if I did it be more graphic and more yaoi. Now comense reading.**

Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

"Ok so exactly what am I fighting here?" Ash asked.

"We are not sure the only thing we do know is that a few months ago a dark force spread through the Pokémon world," Articuno said.

"It had imprisoned us and had used our own powers to capture us," Moltres said.

"Yep Arti kinda blew up in an icy blast freezing everything on her island. Molty he also blew up and when the smoke cleared there was a lava rock cage for him. Me well I think m=I somehow magnetized the rocks around me and well the made my cage," Zapdos summed up.

"You know I despise that little pet name you have given me," Moltres said.

"AS do I," Articuno said.

"Yet neither of you have actually really tried to stop me," Zapdos taunted.

"Ok save the sibling rivalry stuff for later," Gary said.

"Ok now where is Lugia because last time when I was here when all three of you woke up he was here too?" Ash asked.

"He is in his own prison," Articuno said.

"Yes at the bottom of the sea," Moltres said.

"Right in the middle of our islands," Zapdos said.

"Ok now for our questions," Articuno said.

"Yes, how was it that you knew we needed to be saved," Moltres asked.

"Well mew and Mewtwo told me that I was some type of chosen one or something like that," Ash said.

"I'm dating him so basically they said I could come with him," Gary said.

"And Ash only got to bring one Pokémon and that would be me," Pikachu said.

"But shouldn't you know this," Ash said "I mean I was present at the meeting of the legends," Ash said.

"We were only told that you would get the power to talk to Pokémon never did we think you would be the one to save us," Articuno said.

"Yeah we were thinking one of the Pokémon champions would be the ones to save us, not you someone whose never one a Pokémon league in his life," Zapdos explained.

"Actually Ash just won the last Pokémon tournament," Gary said.

"Ok so he is a Pokémon master, but why him?" Zapdos asked.

"Well I think it's because I love all Pokémon and stuff. I believe that they're more than just pets of weapons and stuff; they're living beings that are just as smart as any human and deserve to be treated as such," Ash explained.

"Very wise of you young trainer," Moltres said.

"Yes acknowledging the intelligence of Pokémon will make you a great trainer indeed," Articuno said.

"Bu why am I supposed to be the savior of the Pokéworld," Ash asked.

"No one knows, but it is said that the one who will save the world will be the only one to use the powers of Pokémon," Articuno said.

"Ok so then its deffinatly not me," Ash said "I can't use any Pokémon powers."

"Have you ever tried," Zapdos asked.

"When I was a little, but that's it," Ash said.

"So you haven't tried since you could talk to Pokémon?" Zapdos asked.

"Noo," Ash said confused.

"Well then give it a whirl now," Zapdos said.

"Ok… but how?" Ash asked.

"Well focus on the power inside and the form you want to release it in," Articuno said. Ash just stared dumfoundedly at her.

"She means find the power inside you and use a Pokémon attack," Zapdos said.

"Ok," Ash said. He decided to focus on lightning because he was closest to Pikachu, he focused the power within him and thought about a thunder bolt coming out of his hand. He put his hand into the sky and unleashed the internal power. At first he thought nothing had happened even though he felt a little weaker.

"Sorry I guess I'm not… your… is something wrong," Ash asked confused by the shocked looks on the faces of his friends.

"You just shot a bolt of lightning out of your hand, and your asking if there's something wrong with us," Gary said.

"Oh my god, really I shot a thunder bolt," Ash said exited.

"No dought," Pikachu said still stunned.

"Hey um Moltres," Gary said.

"Yes," Moltres replied.

"Well since I share ash's powers does that mean I can use attacks too," Gary asked.

"Let's find out," Moltres replied, somehow managing to contort his beak into a smirk.

"Ok," Gary said closing his eye and focusing. Before Ash knew it Gary had lifted off the ground and was swooping through the air.

"Gary," Ash said "When can you fly?"

"Since I decided to use fly attack and see if it would work, and it seems it does," He smirked.

"Well I guess getting around just got a whole lot easier," Ash smiled using a fly attack of his own.

**So I'll try to get the next chapter up... eventually but no promises cause the rest of the month is going to be hectic and then I have to do school stuff but I'll try to get it up before the end of september. I know that's long but at least I don't write half my stor then compleatly forget about it, and you know who I'm talking to so get the hint and write lazy asses. Oh major news update my internet has been fixed and so know I can recieve the lovely reviews that I know you send me every chapter so Read and Review and hope to get more fans.**


	6. Hiatus

Ok so this is my generic Hiatus chapter. Yes everyone hates the hiatus but I will be back trust me now the reason that I am on hiatus for this story is because I have a great idea for another story and I am really just stuck on this one. Now I am really sorry but I will deffinatly het to this story later cross my heart and hope to live in a yaoi-less world.


End file.
